


Think Twice

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Kryptonite, Major Clark bashing lies ahead, Spoilers for "Upgrade", We were pretty pissed when we wrote this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Oliver finds a hurt Chloe at Watchtower after her confrontation with Clark.It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Think Twice

Oliver rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he made his way into Watchtower. It had been a long couple of days in which he'd been stuck in a board room in Star City and then on a flight. He was hoping to convince Chloe to get some dinner with him and then maybe watch a movie at the clocktower. But the second he stepped inside the main room and saw the shattered glass and the broken computers, he froze. He didn't see her anywhere.

Immediately fear clutched at him. Had Checkmate found her again? Had Zod?

"Chloe!" There was urgency in his voice as he moved toward the steps quickly.

Chloe winced as she pressed the cotton ball against the cut on her cheek and took a deep breath when she heard him, noticing the panic in his voice instantly, "in here," she called from the bathroom, looking herself in the mirror.

He took the stairs two at a time. "In where?" He looked around, then caught sight of the light shining from beneath the bathroom door.

She pulled the door fully open and stepped out of the bathroom, carefully tugging her hair behind her ear.

Oliver sucked in a breath at the sight of the cut on her face, his eyes dropping to look her over and spotting bruises on her arms. "What happened?"

After forcing herself to take a deep breath, her jaw tightened, "Clark happened," she told him, "he found out about the kryptonite weapons."

For a moment, he simply stared at her, unable to speak. Then he took a step closer to her. "Clark did this to you?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

She watched him for a moment, "he's on Red K. And apparently he thinks we betrayed him."

His jaw tightened. "How long ago was he here? Are you all right?" He reached out and gently took her hand, leading her out to where the light was a little brighter.

"All my bones are in one piece," she said bitterly, "I think."

Oliver pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Are you sure? Maybe I should take you to the hospital." There was more than a hint of worry in his voice, and it warred only with the growing fury he felt toward Clark Kent.

"I'm sure," she rubbed the back of her neck and placed a hand against his chest, "he was here a couple of hours ago, I don't know where he went."

He gently tucked his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head a little so he could get a better look at the cut on her cheek. Then he kissed it softly, closing his eyes.

Chloe winced a little and closed her eyes too, lifting her other hand to his side, "it's better if he doesn't know you're back in town, I don't want him going after you too."

His jaw tightened a little. "You should lie down, Chloe," he whispered. "Where else are you hurt? What exactly did he do? Or say?"

"I'm just kinda sore..." she told him, "I'm okay," she told him quietly then took a deep breath, "he was talking about how we betrayed him, that those weapons could kill him and that he should never have trusted us."

"Yeah, because clearly we're the ones with a problem," he bit out.

"We are," she pointed out, her jaw tight, "we have to stop him."

"Oh, we will." His eyes darkened a little. "Will you be okay here?"

"No," she shook her head, holding on to his shirt and looking up at him, she knew exactly what he was planning, "you can't go by yourself, Ollie."

"I'll be all right. Trust me," he said quietly, reaching up to cover her hand with his own. "I know how to protect myself against Clark."

Chloe rubbed her hand over her eyes, careful to keep away from her cheek, "do you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I know where it is," he said softly, kissing her forehead once more. "I'll be back."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, watching him closely, "check in," she would have insisted on going along with him, but as long as Oliver had kryptonite, Chloe knew he would be okay.

"You too," he said quietly, searching her eyes just to affirm once more that she was all right. He didn't want to leave her. But he had an alien's ass to kick.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded at him and took a deep breath, watching him closely then stepping back so he could leave.

"I'll be back soon." He drew in a breath and headed for the stairs once more. He had a stop to make before he started looking for Clark.

"Good luck," she called, taking a moment before turning back to the bathroom, she wanted to keep a close eye on Oliver, wherever he went.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find the other man at his farm. His jaw was tight, but other than that, his expression was neutral as he climbed out of his car and headed into the barn.

Clark heard him pull over and didn't wait for him to come upstairs, he sped downstairs and stopped in front of Oliver, his jaw tight, "came to stab me in the back again?"

Oliver pulled his arm back and then slammed his fist into Clark's face, a glint of green flickering from the ring on his finger. "More like teach you a lesson."

He bent forward, his stomach turning both from the kryptonite and the effective punch, "I knew I should never have trusted you."

He shook his head a little, his jaw tightening. "Pretty sure it's the other way around. I should never have trusted you. What, with your new best friend Zod and all."

"He isn't the one lying to me," Clark mumbled, his knees getting weaker and his hands were cluched into fists.

"No, I'm sure he's only got your best interests at heart." He rolled his eyes. "And you know, not plotting to take over the planet or anything." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone. "You're a goddamn idiot."

"At least he doesn't pretend to be a friend, I know what to expect from him." Clark said tightly.

"Oh, I'm not pretending. I'm not your friend. Not anymore." His eyes were dark and narrowed. "You crossed a line, Clark. And you can't uncross it."

Clark simply stared at the other man, he was focusing all his energy on standing up, his shoulders were hunched and his knees bending, and the longer he was exposed to kryptonite, the harder it was for him, he could feel the rock sucking his energy away.

"You know, I've spent most of this year trying to stay out of the whole conflict between you and Chloe, but I'm done standing on the sidelines. I've watched you treat her like dirt beneath your shoes and at first I thought maybe it was just because you felt so much inner hatred for yourself that you were taking it out on her and now I realize...I don't care why." Oliver glared at him intently. "I don't care if you have a problem with the way Chloe's been handling things since Jimmy died. And you know why? Because she's doing what she can to just keep going. And she saved my ass in the process."

"I don't care what you think," Clark groaned, stroking the ring he still had in his hand, the red rock in it shining brighter, "I don't care what Chloe is doing, you two betrayed me, you want to kill me and all of the Kandorians, you--" he had to take a deep breath, "you don't see me as one of you, you see me as one of them."

Oliver reached down and hauled him upwards by his black jacket, his eyes intense. "I didn't want to kill you until I found my girlfriend in the bathroom cleaning wounds that you caused. But I'm not justifying what we did. Not to you and not to anyone else. You can think whatever you want. I don't give a shit." He grabbed the red ring from Clark's hand and tossed it as far away as he could. Then he shoved Clark up against a hay bale.

Clark stumbled backwards, blinking and looking up at Oliver, his eyes glowing red for a second then back to normal, the distance between them making it easier for him to breathe and he felt less nauseated, but the red ring had also been giving him strength and that was gone.

"You want to feel sorry for yourself? Dwell on how we were out to get you? Then go ahead and continue being an idiot and throwing yourself a pity party." He glowered at Clark. "But if you think Chloe and I are going to stand back and watch while your fellow dictators take over the world and enslave all of humanity? You can damn well think again."

"I don't want that to happen anymore than you do, Oliver," he said tightly, pushing himself to a standing position slowly.

Oliver stepped closer. "Yeah, well you're sure as hell not doing anything to stop it from happening, are you?" He glared at him. "You care more about being their new best friend than you do about the one who's stood by you for ten years."

Clark's jaw tightened and he looked away, "I'm not discussing Chloe with you."

"Guilt kicking in now?" he asked dangerously, moving closer, the ring glowing green.

He glanced down at the ring then looked back at Oliver, his stomach turning harder again and he wrapped an arm around himself, bending forward, "leave."

"I will when I'm damn good and ready. And I'm not done yet." He glared at Clark. "I used to look up to you. Envy you. I even thought you were better than me. Then I realized today you're not." His jaw clenched. "So what, red kryptonite is like what? A lot of alcohol to you? Drugs? Makes you lose all your inhibitions, right?"

"I can't run away from my problems like you can," he said tightly, taking a deep breath and holding on to one of posts in the barn for support.

"All you've done all year is run away from your problems," Oliver bit out. "And you're right. I've been known to drink or use recreational drugs to get out of my own head, but you know what I've never done, Clark?" He stepped even closer, his voice dropping dangerously. "I've never put my hands on a woman and left marks the way you did with Chloe today."

Clark's eyes narrowed for a second but then his knees finally gave in under him, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"The hell you didn't," he said harshly, yanking him back up once more. "You don't toss someone around a room unless you intend to hurt them." He shoved him, hard. "Case in point."

Clark stumbled back and fell to the floor, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Oliver glared down at him. "You put your hands on Chloe ever again--if you even so much as glare at her and I see it--you're gonna have a big green problem," he warned.

Opening his eyes, Clark glared up at Oliver, his eyes narrowing, but he didn't say anything.

"Next time I'll come after you with a hell of a lot more than a ring," he said harshly. "You're going to want to stay away from the Watchtower from now on. And me. And Chloe. Don't try me, Clark."

His jaw tightened even more at his words, "I have no reason to go anywhere near you again. Unless it's to stop you."

"You won't be getting anywhere near me." He held up his hand, showing him the ring. "And if anyone needs to be stopped, it'll be you. I'm not the one who throws women around like they're my goddamn property to use and abuse whenever I lose my temper or I disagree with what they have to say. That's you." The disgust was clear in his voice.

Clark inhaled deeply, mustering enough energy to speak, "you can accuse me, but you don't know what happened in there."

"I don't give a fuck what happened in there. I don't care if she called your mother every name in the book. I don't care if she threatened to expose your secret to the whole world! There is no excuse for what you did to her. You're no better than any other guy who hits a woman. And the fact that you don't see that is extremely alarming." He glared at him. "You have all the power, Clark. There's no one on this planet with your physical abilities and strength, and if anything? That makes you even worse than all the other scumbag abusers out there."

"Get out, Oliver," he told him tightly, "leave," Clark closed his eyes again.

"How's it feel to be the one who's powersless, Clark?" Oliver's eyes darkened. "Don't worry. I'm leaving. Looking at you after what you've done makes me feel sick. Don't forget what I said. You come near Chloe again, you and I are going to have a problem," he said intently, turning and heading away.


End file.
